Step-Brother
by rappicasso
Summary: [Chapter 4] "Tidak baik bagi diri kita untuk hidup terlalu lama dalam kebencian." / Fakta sudah terungkap. Dan semua keputusan berada di tangan Kris / Kris, Kai, Jaejoong, Yunho, etc / Warning: Boys Love, Crack Pair, Cliche DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

[Chapter 1] Karena setiap orang berhak mendapatkan kebahagiaannya―terutama kita, Jongin. | Kris, Kai, Jaejoong, Yunho, etc | Warning: Boys Love, Crack Pair, Cliche | DLDR!

Kris Wu | Kim Jongin | Kim Jaejoong | Jung Yunho

.

**rappicasso**

presents

An Alternate Universe Fanfiction

**Step-Brother**

.

**WARNING:**

**BOYS LOVE, CRACK PAIR, CLICHE**

.

_happiness is everyone's right_

.

**FOREWORD**

Jika aku bisa memilih, dulu aku tak akan melepaskanmu. Ya, dulu saat cinta adalah satu-satunya hal yang paling berharga bagi kita berdua.

Tapi kini? Bukan hanya cinta yang paling berharga untuk kita. Ada dia. Dia yang sudah menjadi bagian dari hidup kita. Seperti dirimu, aku rela mempertaruhkan nyawaku untuknya, merelakan kebahagiaan yang kuimpikan sejak lama.

Aku rela melihat diriku sendiri menderita, selama ia bisa bahagia dan tidak mengalami penderitaan seperti apa yang pernah kita alami. Biarkan penderitaan itu hanya menjadi milik kita. Bukan miliknya.

Biarkan dia bahagia―

―sebagaimana kita seharusnya.

.

**CHAPTER 1**

"Apa?! Ibu akan rujuk kembali dengan pria itu?" Suara berat itu menggema di setiap sudut apartemen mewah milik sepasang ibu-anak yang hanya tinggal berdua itu. Sang pemilik suara nampak berusaha menahan emosinya, meski ia tak cukup berhasil untuk tidak membentak seorang pria cantik yang berstatus sebagai ibunya itu.

Sang pria cantik nampak terkejut dengan sikap putra semata wayangnya itu. "Pria itu punya nama, Kris. Dan dia adalah ayah kandungmu." Masih berbicara dengan suara lembutnya seperti biasa. Ia sama sekali tak ingin menandingi emosi putranya yang sudah ada di ubun-ubun itu.

"Ayah kandungku sudah tiada, Bu! Dia tidak akan pernah kembali lagi!" Pria muda berambut blonde itu kembali bersuara dengan nada tinggi―seolah mengabaikan fakta bahwa pria cantik yang berada di hadapannya adalah ibu kandungnya.

"Jung Yifan!" Pria cantik itu sudah kehabisan kesabarannya―memanggil nama asli dari putranya. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa putranya sendiri bersikap seperti itu pada ayah kandungnya.

"Tidak ada lagi nama Jung Yifan! Namaku Kris!" tegas pria itu. Matanya memerah―atau bahkan berair. Tidak, ia bukannya ingin menangis karena sedih. Ia kecewa pada ibunya. Selama ini, ia selalu membela sang ibu. Namun kenapa ibunya justru membela ayahnya yang telah pergi meninggalkan mereka itu? "Aku benci semua ini." Pria yang mengaku bernama Kris itu tertunduk sambil menggeram pelan. "Kalian semua hanya mempermainkan takdirku!" Dan pria itu pun pergi meninggalkan sang ibu seorang diri di dalam apartemen yang telah mereka tinggali selama 10 tahun terakhir.

.

Kris selalu membenci takdirnya.

Dimulai dari neneknya yang menyebalkan dan selalu mengusik hidupnya, ayahnya yang pengecut karena telah meninggalkan ibunya, perjuangan berat hidupnya bersama sang ibu dan kini kenyataan bahwa ibunya akan rujuk dengan ayahnya.

Apakah itu berarti selama ini ibunya selalu berkomunikasi secara diam-diam dengan pria brengsek yang telah meninggalkan mereka itu? Bukankah Kris dan ibunya sudah berjanji untuk mengubur segala yang pernah terjadi pada masa lalunya? Mengapa luka lama itu harus kembali terkuak?

Kris memejamkan matanya dan menikmati hembusan angin pantai yang menerpa wajahnya yang pucat itu―seperti milik ibunya. Selalu seperti ini, jika ia sedang menghadapi masalah. Ia selalu kabur dari rumahnya dan pergi ke pantai untuk menyegarkan pikirannya kembali.

Pria itu sudah terduduk di tepi pantai selama 3 jam, namun pikirannya tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan kembali jernih seperti semula. Fakta yang didengar dari mulut ibunya itu seolah tak terelakkan, seolah tak bisa ditentang atau disangkal. Sepertinya, ibunya serius untuk rujuk kembali dengan sang ayah.

Sebenci apapun Kris pada ayahnya, Kris tahu betul seperti apa sosok ayahnya itu.

Pria itu adalah pengusaha yang menguasai perekonomian di kawasan Asia dan perusahaannya menjalin banyak hubungan kerja dengan beberapa perusahaan di Amerika dan Eropa. Jika ia sampai melawan ayahnya itu, bukan tidak mungkin jika keselamatan hidupnya terancam. Ia hanyalah seorang anak lelaki yang masih menumpang pada ibunya. Kekuasaan ayahnya sama sekali bukan tandingannya.

Kris mendesah keras. Sepertinya Tuhan sangat senang bermain-main dengan takdirnya.

"Ex-cuse me," tegur sebuah suara yang terdengar nyaring.

Kris menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat seorang pemuda tampan sekaligus manis, dengan kulit tan, rambut berwarna hitam dan tinggi yang tak jauh berbeda dengan dirinya. "Yeah?"

"W-would you mind t-to help me?" tanya pemuda itu dengan suara bergetar.

Kris menggumam pelan.

"I lost. I c-can't find my family," lanjut pemuda itu sambil tertunduk takut. Mungkin ia merasa risih dengan tatapan intimidasi yang diberikan oleh Kris.

Kris mendesah pelan. Bocah yang berdiri di hadapannya ini pasti masih berusia belasan tahun dan bukan berasal dari Amerika. Bahasa Inggrisnya terdengar sangat payah, aksennya terdengar terlalu kental dan wajahnya terlalu oriental untuk disebut penduduk asli. "Where do you come from?"

"Urm, S-seoul, South Korea," balas pemuda itu, masih terlihat takut.

"Berbicaralah dalam Bahasa Korea saja. Bahasa Inggrismu sangat payah," pinta Kris dalam Bahasa Korea. Untung saja, orang tuanya adalah keturunan Korea dan Kris memang seseorang yang sangat pandai dalam berbahasa. Ia mampu menguasai beberapa bahasa, seperti Inggris, Korea, China, Canton, Jepang, Prancis dan Jerman. "Jadi, kau sedang tersesat di pantai ini?" tanya Kris memastikan.

"N-ne."

Kris bangkit dari duduknya. Benar sekali dugaannya. Pemuda itu mungkin hanya satu inchi lebih pendek dari dirinya. "Dimana kau terakhir kali melihat keluargamu?" tanya Kris.

Pemuda itu mengangkat kepalanya. Meskipun tinggi mereka tidak terpaut jauh, namun pemuda itu tetap harus mendongak untuk bertatap mata dengan Kris. "Tadi kami akan menuju ke suatu restoran di dekat sini―tapi aku tak tahu dimana letaknya. Aku ingin sekali ke toilet dan berpamitan pada salah satu _bodyguard_ ayahku, kalau aku akan ke kamar mandi sebentar. Tapi sepertinya dia tidak mendengarku dan mereka meninggalkanku begitu saja," cerita pemuda itu, lantas menutup ceritanya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan lucu.

Kris mendesah pelan―entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya dalam hari ini. Seandainya bocah yang berdiri di hadapannya tidak memberikan tatapan memelas seperti anak kucing yang kehilangan induknya, mungkin ia sudah membentak "Dasar bocah bodoh! Kalau kau tahu kau tidak mengenal daerah sini, kenapa kau pergi begitu saja dengan ceroboh? Kau hanya menyusahkan orang lain saja!" Baiklah, abaikan hal itu. Kadang di saat-saat yang seperti ini, Kris bersikap seperti ibunya yang cerewet dan suka mengomel. "Hm baiklah. Mari kita cari ayahmu di sekitar sini. Aku tahu beberapa restoran yang ada disini," balas Kris pasrah. Lagipula, daripada ia hanya menghabiskan waktunya dengan merenung di tepi pantai, sementara emosinya tak kunjung reda, bukankah lebih baik jika dia membantu anak ini kembali pada keluarganya? Ya, sepertinya itu bukan ide yang buruk.

"Hm, arrasseo." Pemuda itu tersenyum dan mengangguk dengan semangat.

Kris mendengus dan berjalan terlebih dahulu. "Semoga ayahmu masih ada di sekitar sini," ucapnya. Kris menyeringai. "Yah, kecuali jika ayahmu memang berniat meninggalkanmu disini."

"YAK!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa kehilangan Jongin, hah?!" Pria dewasa bermata musang itu membentak para _bodyguard_-nya. Ia tak bisa berhenti mondar-mandir di dalam ruang kerjanya―tanda bahwa ia sedang sangat cemas. Pria itu sedang mencemaskan sosok bernama Jongin.

Para _bodyguard_ bertubuh kekar dan berseragam lengkap itu hanya saling bertukar pandang. Mereka juga cemas―cemas memikirkan Jongin yang sedang menghilang dan cemas memikirkan nasib mereka setelah peristiwa ini.

Jung Yunho―pria bermata musang itu mengeluarkan _smartphone_ dari dalam saku celananya dan segera menghubungi seseorang. "Jaejoong-ah?"

"_Yunho-ya? Ada apa?_"

"Jongin menghilang." Yunho mengucapkan kalimat tersebut sambil mendesah frustasi dan mengusap wajah tampannya dengan kasar. Ia begitu menyayangi Jongin seperti ia menyayangi hidupnya sendiri. Maka jika Jongin menghilang, Yunho seolah kehilangan makna hidupnya.

"_Mwo?! Bagaimana bisa?_"

Yunho melirik kesal ke arah para _bodyguard_nya. "Ini semua karena kelalaian _bodyguard_ku tadi," keluh Yunho. Ia mendengus pelan, lalu melemparkan tatapannya ke arah lantai―memandang sepatu hitamnya yang disemir hingga berkilau dan mampu memantulkan wajahnya yang kusut dan kacau.

"_Kau harus tenang terlebih dahulu, Yunho-ya. Apa kau sudah berusaha meminta tolong pada kepolisian?_"

Yunho mendesah kecil. "Polisi sama sekali tidak membantu, Jae―"

"_Jung Yunho. Ingat. Kau tidak sedang berada di Korea Selatan. Amerika Serikat jauh berbeda dari Korea Selatan. Setidaknya, kau harus mengabarkan berita ini pada kepolisian_."

"Tapi, Jae―"

"_Kau ingin Jongin selamat atau tidak?_"

"Hm-mm ya, tentu saja." Yunho mengusap dagunya sendiri. Kini, pandangannya sudah beralih pada kaca besar yang membingkai pemandangan kota New York di siang hari.

"_Jadi kau harus meminta bantuan pada pihak kepolisian._"

"Baiklah, Jaejoong-ah." Yunho mendesah pasrah dan memilih mengikuti saran Jaejoong. Bagaimanapun juga, setelah dipikir dengan baik, saran Jaejoong memang tidak salah.

"_Dan aku juga akan meminta bantuan pada Yifan._"

Yunho membeku di tempatnya selama dua detik. "Yifan? Kau yakin akan meminta bantuan pada bocah keras kepala itu?" Kepala Yunho seketika berdenyut pelan saat teringat sosok Yifan atau Kris―putranya dengan Jaejoong. "Dia saja tidak setuju jika kita rujuk kembali. Bagaimana pendapatnya jika ia mengetahui keberadaan Jongin? Dia pasti akan semakin membenciku dan menganggapku sebagai pria brengsek. Dan aku juga tak ingin membuat Jongin dibenci kakaknya sendiri." Yunho berceloteh panjang lebar.

Jaejoong tertawa kecil di seberang sana. "_Yunho-ya. Dia adalah putramu. Jung Yifan adalah Jung Yunho dengan versi yang lebih muda._"

"Jadi kau mengataiku tua, hm?"

"_Kau memang tua, tapi aku tidak mengataimu begitu, Jung Yunho._"

Yunho mencibir kesal.

"_Aku mengenalmu lebih dari 20 tahun. Aku cukup mampu untuk menangani bocah seperti Yifan. Tenang saja. Kita semua akan bahagia. Kau, aku, Yifan dan Jongin._"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nihil. Aku menyerah membantumu." Kris mengangkat kedua lengannya ke udara sambil meregangkan ototnya. Matanya memicing saat terkena sinar matahari sore yang nampak temaram.

Jongin yang berdiri di samping Kris hanya bisa tertunduk lesu. Sudut bibirnya tertarik ke bawah. Matanya mulai berair. Tubuhnya bergetar pelan.

Kris menoleh sekilas ke arah Jongin. Dan dari penglihatannya, ia bisa menduga bahwa Jongin akan menangis. "Hei, kau menangis?" tegur Kris sambil menyentuh bahu Jongin dengan lembut.

Jongin menggeleng sekuat yang ia bisa sambil menghapus kasar air mata yang mendesak ingin keluar dari mata indah pemuda berkulit tan tersebut.

Kris menundukkan kepalanya dan menatap Jongin lebih dekat. "Kau yakin?" Kris mencemaskan Jongin. Ia tak pernah bergaul dengan seseorang yang lebih muda darinya. Ia tak pernah punya adik atau saudara yang lebih muda darinya, maka ia tak cukup pandai menangani anak muda.

"H-hiks, hiks." Jongin terisak pelan.

"Hei, jangan menangis!" Kris bersuara―nyaris membentak.

Jongin terisak lebih keras. "M-maaf," gumamnya pelan. "Aku tahu, sejak kecil, aku memang hanya bisa menyusahkan orang-orang di sekitarku. Aku memang tak berguna. Hiks." Jongin mulai memaki dirinya sendiri, meski suaranya terdengar lemah.

Walaupun Kris tak pernah dekat dengan anak muda, hatinya juga masih bisa tersentuh jika dalam situasi seperti ini. Ia pun segera membawa Jongin dalam dekapannya. "Sst, tenanglah. Maafkan aku. Kita akan bersama-sama menemukan keluargamu, _nae dongsaeng_."

.

**KEEP or DELETE?**

.

_mind to leave your review?_

with love,

rappicasso


	2. Chapter 2

[Chapter 2] Biarkan dia bahagia―sebagaimana kita seharusnya. | Kris, Kai, Jaejoong, Yunho, etc | Warning: Boys Love, Crack Pair, Cliche | DLDR!

Kris Wu | Kim Jongin | Kim Jaejoong | Jung Yunho

.

**rappicasso**

presents

An Alternate Universe Fanfiction

**Step-Brother**

.

**WARNING:**

**BOYS LOVE, CRACK PAIR, CLICHE, SEMI-INCEST**

.

**CHAPTER 2**

"Ini apartemenku." Kris mempersilakan Jongin untuk memasuki apartemennya. Setelah menyerah untuk menemukan keluarga Jongin, Kris pun memutuskan untuk mengajak Jongin ke apartemennya―tentu saja, itu bukan apartemen yang biasa ditinggalinya bersama sang ibu, melainkan apartemen yang dibelikan sang nenek untuk dirinya. Jika ia sedang ada masalah dengan ibunya atau sekedar ingin menyendiri, maka apartemen itulah tempat pelariannya―selain pantai.

"Whoa! Apartemenmu besar sekali." Jongin memandang takjub ke sekelilingnya. Kedua matanya mengerjap lucu dan bibirnya menggumamkan decak kekaguman. "Aku tak pernah tahu ada apartemen yang besar dan mewah seperti ini," ucap Jongin sambil membalik tubuhnya dan menatap Kris.

"Oh, ya?" Kris melepas jaket yang dikenakannya, sehingga menampilkan tubuhnya yang hanya berbalut kaus tipis berwarna putih―sedikit menampilkan lekukan tubuhnya yang indah. "Kau tinggal di apartemen juga?" tanya Kris, lalu mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas sofanya.

Jongin mengikuti Kris dengan wajahnya yang polos dan tak tahu apa-apa. "Tidak. Aku tinggal di rumah biasa bersama Ayah," balas Jongin sambil nyengir khas anak muda seusianya.

"Hm daritadi kau hanya membicarakan tentang Ayahmu, memangnya Ibumu kemana?" tanya Kris penasaran. Sebelumnya, ia tak pernah merasa mudah akrab seperti ini dengan orang asing seperti Jongin. Namun entah kenapa, ada sesuatu dari dalam diri Jongin yang membuat Kris selalu ingin tahu tentang pemuda itu.

Jongin ikut mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas sofa―berseberangan dengan Kris. "Kata Ayah, Ibu sedang berada di surga dan menjadi malaikat cantik disana," jelas Jongin dengan wajah yang terlihat begitu bahagia.

Kris mengernyit heran. "_Dia ini polos atau bodoh sih?_" batin Kris. Bukankah seharusnya, Jongin itu paham jika yang dimaksud berada di surga itu adalah meninggal? Kenapa Jongin menjawab pertanyaannya seperti seorang anak kecil yang masih lugu? Atau ia hanya berpura-pura tegar dan baik-baik saja atas keadaannya itu? "Oh, begitu ya?" balas Kris pendek. Ia bingung harus menjawab seperti apa. Ia tidak berbakat dalam hal seperti ini.

"Hyung tinggal sendirian disini?" tanya Jongin sambil menatap Kris lekat-lekat. Tubuhnya berguncang pelan. Sepertinya, Jongin memang terlahirkan sebagai anak yang hiperaktif dan tidak mudah untuk berdiam diri.

Kris mengusap tengkuknya. "Aku tidak tinggal disini setiap hari. Biasanya, aku tinggal bersama Ibuku di apartemennya," jawab Kris canggung.

Jongin ber-oh ria. "Jika Hyung tinggal bersama Ibu Hyung, kenapa Hyung harus membeli apartemen sebesar ini eoh? Bukankah ini sebuah pemborosan?" cerocos Jongin sambil mengedarkan pandangannya sekali lagi.

Kris mendengus pelan. "_Bocah ini bahkan lebih cerewet dibanding mantan-mantan kekasihku_," batinnya. "Nenekku yang membelikan apartemen ini untukku. Jadi aku hanya bisa menerima pemberiannya ini sebagai tanda hormatku padanya," jelas Kris.

"Berarti, apartemen ini dibiarkan kosong ya, Hyung? Siapa yang membersihkan apartemen ini? Oh ya, kudengar kalau suatu ruangan tidak dihuni dan dibersihkan selama sebulan, maka akan didatangi hantu. Hiii, seram~" Jongin kembali berbicara panjang lebar.

Kris memijat pelipisnya yang mulai berdenyut. "Aku sudah menyewa jasa pembersih untuk membersihkan apartemen ini setiap 3 hari sekali. Kau bisa lihat sendiri kan, kalau apartemen ini masih terlihat bersih?" ucap Kris sedikit jengkel. "Lagipula, aku juga masih sesekali pergi kesini. Yah, jika aku sedang malas pulang ke rumah," lanjutnya. Kris menyilangkan tangannya di belakang kepala dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa.

"Jadi sekarang Hyung sedang malas pulang ke rumah ya?" tanya Jongin.

"Hm ya, kurang lebih begitu," gumam Kris yang sedang memejamkan matanya.

"Hyung tidak boleh begitu. Hyung kan tinggal bersama Ibu Hyung. Bagaimana kalau Ibu Hyung kesepian disana?" tanya Jongin.

Kris membuka matanya dan melirik sedikit ke arah Jongin. "Tak apa. Ibu pasti mengerti," balasnya asal dan kembali memejamkan mata.

"Hyung hanya tinggal berdua dengan Ibu Hyung ya?"

"Ya," balas Kris singkat. Sepertinya, Kris bisa menebak arah pembicaraan ini.

"Memangnya, Ayah Hyung dimana?"

"Pergi jauh." Dan benar dugaan Kris.

"Oh." Jongin hanya menggumam. "Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong tentang Umma, pasti sangat menyenangkan ya, jika punya Ibu? Aku ingin sekali punya Ibu seperti Hyung. Pasti aku tidak kesepian lagi, apalagi saat Ayah sedang sibuk bekerja," ucap Jongin―mengalihkan topik pembicaraan tentang sosok Ayah.

Kris pun kembali membuka matanya dan menatap Jongin lekat-lekat. Ia tak menduga bahwa Jongin pandai mengalihkan topik pembicaraan mereka. Kris menduga bahwa Jongin sadar jika Kris tidak menyukai topik tentang ayah. Yah, sepertinya Jongin tidaklah sekekanakan yang ia pikirkan. "Memangnya, Ayahmu sangat sibuk hm?" Kris memperbaiki posisi duduknya.

"Iya. Ayah sangat sibuk. Sebenarnya, ia juga sedang bekerja disini. Tapi ia juga berniat untuk mengajakku berlibur dan bertemu Ibu baru," jelas Jongin senang.

"Ibu baru? Ayahmu mau menikah lagi?"

Jongin mengangguk penuh semangat.

"Kau senang punya Ibu baru?" tanya Kris penasaran.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Jongin sambil menjentikkan jarinya. "Jika Ayah menikah lagi, maka aku akan punya keluarga yang lengkap. Aku, Ayah dan Ibu!" jelas Jongin sambil tersenyum bahagia.

Tanpa sadar, kedua sudut bibirnya ikut tertarik. Ya, pasti akan sangat menyenangkan jika kita memiliki keluarga yang utuh. Dan ia sudah cukup ikut berbahagia mendengar kisah Jongin dan keluarganya. Semoga saja, Jongin bisa bahagia.

Tidak bernasib sama dengan dirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ponsel Kris berbunyi sesaat setelah ia mengantar Jongin ke kamar tamu yang bisa pemuda itu gunakan. Kris segera merogoh saku celananya sambil melangkah ke arah balkon untuk mengangkat panggilan tersebut. Tanpa melihat nama peneleponnya, Kris langsung menekan tombol 'Answer'. "Halo?" ucap Kris sambil menempelkan ponsel ke telinganya.

"Kris?" Suara yang lembut terdengar di seberang sana. Itu suara ibunya―Jaejoong.

Kris mendesah kecil, lalu mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas kursi kecil yang diletakkanya di balkon. "Ya, Bu?" balas Kris pelan. Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar karena kelelahan yang menderanya.

"Kau dimana hm? Kenapa tidak pulang? Kau sudah makan, eh?" tanya Jaejoong khawatir.

"Aku sedang berada di apartemenku. Ibu jangan khawatir, karena aku baik-baik saja. Hm aku belum makan Bu, aku tidak lapar," jawab Kris atas pertanyaan yang dituturkan Jaejoong.

"Ah, syukurlah kalau begitu," balas Jaejoong lega. "Sebaiknya, kau cepat makan, Kris. Ibu tak ingin kau jatuh sakit," pesannya.

Kris mendengus pelan. "Tapi aku tidak la―"

"Tubuhmu membutuhkan makanan, walau kelihatannya kau tidak lapar," potong Jaejoong tegas.

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku akan segera makan," balas Kris jengkel. "Apa ada lagi yang ingin Ibu bicarakan?"

"Ya! Seperti inikah kau bersikap padamu Ibumu, eoh?" Jaejoong terdengar kesal dengan Kris yang terkesan tidak menunjukkan sopan santunnya itu.

Kris tertawa kecil. Sejenak, ia melupakan masalah keluarganya. Ia selalu senang mendengar ibunya yang mengomel-omel seperti itu. Kadang, ia merasa bahwa ibunya itu adalah seorang wanita yang terperangkap dalam tubuh pria. "Maaf, maaf, Bu," ucap Kris sambil tergelak.

Jaejoong menggerutu pelan dalam bahasa Korea di ujung telepon. "Oiya, Kris. Ibu ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu," ucap Jaejoong.

"Ya? Bertanya apa, Bu?"

"Bisakah kau membantu Ibu? Ada seseorang yang sedang menghilang," ucap Jaejoong.

Kris mengernyit. "Menghilang?"

"Ya, anak teman Ibu menghilang tadi siang. Ya, a-anak teman Ibu," jelas Jaejoong.

Kerutan di kening Kris semakin bertambah. Jangan-jangan, anak teman ibunya yang dimaksud itu adalah Jongin? Kejadiannya sama persis. "Benarkah?"

"Ya. Bisakah kau membantu Ibu mencarinya? Kasihan sekali teman Ibu. Dia benar-benar menyayangi putranya," lanjut Jaejoong.

"Putra? Jadi anak teman Ibu yang menghilang itu adalah anak laki-laki?"

"Ya, Kris."

Kris menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Ia memiliki firasat kuat bahwa anak laki-laki yang dimaksud Ibunya adalah Jongin. Entah kenapa, ia merasa tak rela, jika Jongin harus kembali pada keluarganya dalam kurun waktu yang secepat ini. Kris merasa cukup bahagia dengan kehadiran Jongin di hidupnya dan sudah menganggap bocah itu sebagai adiknya sendiri―

atau lebih?

"Kau bersedia membantu kan, Kris?" tanya Jaejoong sekali lagi.

"A-ah, ya. Tentu saja, Bu," balas Kris asal. "Besok saja, kita membicarakan hal ini lagi," putus Kris.

"Hm, baiklah kalau begitu. Segeralah makan dan istirahat secukupnya. Ibu sayang kau, Kris. Selamat malam."

"Kris juga sayang Ibu. Selamat malam." Kris menjatuhkan ponselnya di pangkuannya dan memejamkan matanya. Tangannya menyentuh dadanya sendiri. _Ish, perasaan macam apa ini?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TOK TOK TOK

Kris mengetuk pintu kamar Jongin. "Hey, Jongin. Ini Hyung," ucapnya dari balik pintu.

Jongin berjalan tergopoh-gopoh untuk membukakan pintu kamar. "Ya, Hyung?" jawab Jongin saat ia sudah membuka pintunya.

"Kau tidak lapar? Aku lupa, jika kita belum makan sejak sore," ucap Kris.

Jongin meringis pelan. "Sebenarnya, aku lapar, Hyung. Aku tak bisa tidur karena kelaparan," balasnya sambil menunjukkan cengirannya malu-malu.

Kris terkekeh, lalu mengacak rambut Jongin. "Kenapa kau tak bilang kalau kau lapar?" gumamnya heran.

"Aku takut mengganggu Hyung," jawab Jongin takut-takut.

Kris tertawa pelan. Demi wajah Ibunya yang sangat cantik itu, Kris ingin sekali menjadikan Jongin sebagai adiknya. Pemuda itu benar-benar manis, lucu dan menggemaskan. Ia ingin sekali mencubiti dan menciumi pipinya yang gembil itu. "Ya sudahlah, kita pergi keluar saja untuk mencari makan malam. _Okay_?" tawar Kris.

Jongin mengangguk penuh semangat. "Ayo, Hyung! Perut Jongin sudah lapar!" Ia meloncat-loncat di tempatnya dengan senang.

Kris tertawa semakin keras. "Lain kali, kau jangan sungkan meminta bantuan padaku."

Eh?

Lain kali?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau mau pesan apa?" tanya Kris pada Jongin setelah membaca buku menu yang diberikan oleh pelayan restoran. Ia menatap Jongin yang duduk di depannya―sedang asyik membaca buku menu.

"Hm..." Jongin meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir sambil menggembungkan pipinya lucu.

Demi apapun yang lucu di dunia ini, Jongin berkali lipat lebih menggemaskan dan lucu. Kris ingin sekali menerkam bocah itu, jika tak ingat bahwa ini adalah tempat umum dan ia tak memiliki hubungan yang khusus dengan Jongin.

"Aku mau pesan ini, ini dan ini. Ah, yang ini juga! Ini dan ini juga!" ucap Jongin dengan semangat sambil menunjukkan makanan dan minuman yang ia pesan.

Kris melongo. Bukan―bukan karena pesanan Jongin yang mahal dan banyak, melainkan karena tak menduga bahwa Jongin serakus itu. Kris tak yakin, jika Jongin bisa menghabiskan makanan sebanyak itu.

Pelayan yang mencatat pesanan Jongin pun juga terlihat sedikit terkejut. "Dan Tuan ingin pesan apa?" tanya sang pelayan pada Kris.

"Aku pesan sup daging saja," jawab Kris. "Dan minumannya _latte_."

"Baiklah. Mohon ditunggu." Dan sang pelayan pun pergi untuk menyampaikan pesanan Kris dan Jongin pada koki.

"Kau yakin akan menghabiskan seluruh makanan yang kau pesan tadi?" tanya Kris sambil mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum sambil mengangguk mantap. "Tentu saja, Hyung!" jawabnya yakin. "Kau tahu, aku pernah memakan 3 ayam utuh untuk sarapanku."

"Ha?" Kris melongo dengan tidak elit.

Jongin langsung menertawakan ekspresi terkejut Kris. "Kau lucu sekali, Hyung!" Jongin tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihatnya.

Kris menggerutu kesal. "Kau ini menertawakan apa?"

"Wajahmu sangat jelek jika seperti itu, Hyung!" seru Jongin sambil masih menertawakan Kris.

"Dasar." Kris menjitak pelan kepala Jongin.

Namun Jongin mengabaikannya dan masih saja tertawa.

Walaupun ada perasaan jengkel, namun saat melihat Jongin tertawa, Kris seolah tertarik untuk ikut tertawa. Entak kenapa, tawa Jongin memiliki daya tarik tersendiri seperti magnet.

Dan keduanya pun menghabiskan sisa malam mereka dengan perasaan senang dan tawa bahagia yang menyelimuti mereka―melepas beban mereka sejenak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah kamar yang terlihat temaram, terdapat seorang pria dewasa yang masih berbalut pakaian rapi yang lengkap. Pria itu sedang terduduk di tepi ranjang dengan punggung yang sedikit terbungkuk. Tangannya membawa sebuah pigura yang membingkai sebuah foto. Pandangannya tak bisa lepas dari sosok dalam foto tersebut.

"Sica-ya. Maafkan aku tak bisa menjaga Jongin dengan baik."

Mata musang pria dewasa itu meneteskan air matanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kris terbangun dari tidurnya dengan perasaan yang begitu senang―berbeda dari hari biasanya. Bukan―ini bahkan bukan hari ulang tahunnya, namun ia merasa begitu bahagia. Ia bahkan tak merasa sebahagia ini saat tiba hari ulang tahunnya.

A-ah, sepertinya ini karena malam menyenangkan yang ia lewatkan bersama Jongin semalam. Keduanya banyak bertukar cerita menyenangkan yang membuat keduanya tertawa bersama. Kadang, Jongin jua cemberut karena Kris yang mengejeknya, namun itu justru membuat Kris semakin gemas pada Jongin.

Tiba-tiba saja, ponsel Kris berbunyi. Kris segera mengeceknya. Ternyata, terdapat satu pesan dari ibunya.

From: Mom

_Kris, bisakah kau menemui Ibu hari ini di restoran langganan kita? Ibu tunggu jam 9.00 nanti._

Kris mendesah kecil lalu segera mengirimkan pesan balasan dengan cepat untuk ibunya.

To: Mom

_Baik, Bu. Kris akan segera kesana._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dari kejauhan, Kris bisa melihat sosok ibunya yang duduk di salah kursi di dalam restoran yang dimaksud. Ia berjalan cepat menghampiri meja ibunya. Kris mampu melihat bahwa ibunya sedang tidak sendiri, melainkan bersama seorang pria yang bertubuh atletis dan mengenakan jas berwarna coklat muda. Kris tidak bisa melihat sosok pria tersebut, karena pria itu duduk membelakanginya. Yah, mungkin saja, pria itu adalah teman ibunya.

Atau jangan-jangan, pria itu adalah teman ibunya yang kehilangan anaknya kemarin.

O-oh. Kris benar-benar tak sanggup jika ia harus berpisah dengan Jongin.

E-eh, tunggu. Tapi, belum tentu juga kan, jika Jongin adalah anak laki-laki yang dimaksud ibunya?

Ah, seharusnya, tadi Kris tidak meninggalkan Jongin seorang diri di apartemennya. Seharusnya, Jongin membawa Jongin ke luar negeri dan menyembunyikannya di sebuah rumah yang sulit dijangkau. Oh oke, Kris terlalu berlebihan.

"Selamat Pagi, Ibu," sapa Kris saat ia sudah tiba di meja ibunya. Ia menatap ibunya sambil tersenyum cerah.

"Duduklah, Kris," ucap Jaejoong sambil menunjuk kursi di hadapannya.

Jadi, Kris duduk di hadapan ibunya dan di samping kiri pria asing itu.

"Kris, Ibu mengundangmu kesini untuk bertemu―"

DEG!

Kris menoleh ke arah samping kanannya dan mendapat pria yang tak asing lagi baginya. Pria yang selama ini ia anggap telah tiada

"Hello, Son."

―Jung Yunho.

.

**TBC**

.

Hohoho, Kris udah ketemu sama Yunho. Tapi Kris masih belum tahu, Jongin itu anak yang lagi dicari atau bukan. Dia juga belum tahu, apa tujuan Jaejoong ngajak dia ketemuan sama Yunho. Semua akan terjawab di chapter depan, Kris wkwk.

Well di ff ini, Jongin aku buat childish banget ya. Maklum, dia kan masih muda, gapunya saudara, dan dimanja banget sama keluarganya. Jadi wajar kalo dia childish dan manja hehe.

Buat yang penasaran tentang masa lalu YunJae, nanti aku bakalan _reveal_ kok. Biarkan nanti Yunho yang bercerita pada Kris dan kalian semua hohoho. Dan tadi ada pria bermata musang yang nyebut nama "Sica". Hayoloh, siapa itu Sica? Wkwk.

Di review udah pada bingung, Jongin itu anak siapa sama siapa. Anak YunJae? Atau anak Yunho sama orang lain? Atau malah ga ada hubungannya sama YunJae? Yah, hanya YunJae, aku, dan Tuhan yang tahu /smirk/

Maaf kalo ffnya pendek dan terkesan keburu-buru. Karena awalnya, aku mikir buat ngejadiin ini oneshot. Tapi kurang gereget kalo cuma jadi oneshot (?) Akhirnya, aku jadiin series aja. FF ini bakalan cepet kelar kok. Chap depan mungkin bakal mulai terbongkar rahasianya. Dan chap depannya lagi udah chap terakhir mungkin. Huhuhu u.u

_last but not least, mind to review again?_

_with love,_

_rappicasso_

**PS. FFku yang Marry Me udah di-update. Silakan dibaca ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

[Chapter 3] Jika kau ada masalah dengan seseorang, jika seseorang melakukan kesalahan padamu, cobalah untuk memaafkannya. | Kris, Kai, Jaejoong, Yunho, etc | Warning: Boys Love, Crack Pair, Cliche | DLDR!

Kris Wu | Kim Jongin | Kim Jaejoong | Jung Yunho

.

**rappicasso**

presents

An Alternate Universe Fanfiction

**Step-Brother**

.

**WARNING:**

**BOYS LOVE, CRACK PAIR, CLICHE, SEMI-INCEST**

.

_previous chapter_

.

_"Kris, Ibu mengundangmu kesini untuk bertemu__―__"_

_DEG!_

_Kris menoleh ke arah samping kanannya dan mendapat pria yang tak asing lagi baginya. Pria yang selama ini ia anggap telah tiada_

_"Hello, Son."_

―_Jung Yunho._

.

**Chapter 3**

.

"K-kau?" Kris mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan kuat di atas meja. Buku-buku jarinya memutih. Gigi-giginya terkatup rapat, sehingga menimbulkan suara gemertak pelan. Ubun-ubunnya terasa mendidih, bahkan mungkin ia bisa memanaskan telur di atas kepalanya.

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya dan nyaris memukul Kris karena mendengar putra semata wayangnya yang masih bersikap tidak sopan jika berkaitan dengan ayahnya. Namun, ia mengurungkan niat tersebut karena Yunho saja terlihat begitu santai menghadapi Kris.

"_Miss me_?" ucap Yunho santai.

"Berani-beraninya kau berkata seperti itu setelah apa yang telah kau lakukan pada aku dan Ibu?" tanya Kris sambil menggeram pelan.

Yunho tersenyum asimetris. "Apa kabarmu, _Son_?" balas Yunho, tanpa berniat menjawab pertanyaan Kris.

"Cih. Jangan bersikap sok akrab, Pria Asing," jawab Kris sengit.

"Jung Yifan!" Jaejoong memekik pelan―mengabaikan fakta bahwa mereka sedang berada di sebuah restoran yang cukup ramai dikunjungi.

Kris menghiraukan ibunya dan menatap Yunho dengan tajam.

Yunho sama sekali tidak mengubah posisi duduknya―masih terlihat santai. Satu-satunya yang terlihat berubah adalah salah satu sudut bibirnya semakin terangkat ke atas dan itu terlihat mengerikan. "Oh, maaf, maaf, Tuan Muda Kris," balas Yunho sambil mengibaskan tangannya. "Aku tidak menduga jika Tuan Muda tumbuh sebagai pria yang sensitif, eh?" sindirnya.

BRAK!

Kris menghantam meja dan membuatnya sedikit bergeser.

Kali ini, suaranya cukup untuk menimbulkan kegaduhan yang menarik perhatian sekelilingnya.

"Tutup mulutmu!" Kris bangkit dari duduknya. Jari telunjuknya mengarah tepat pada mata musang milik Yunho―kali ini, Kris benar-benar menarik perhatian seisi restoran, bahkan beberapa petugas keamanan bersiap untuk mengamankan Kris jika saja terjadi baku hantam di tempat. "Kau tak tahu apa-apa, Jung Yunho. Kau tak tahu, bagaimana ibuku mendidik dan membesarkanku susah payah tanpa seorang suami di sampingnya. Kau tak tahu, jika kami melewati masa-masa yang berat." Suara Kris melemah. Matanya terpejam dan sedetik kemudia saat mata elangnya terbuka, matanya sudah mulai berair. "Kau hanya tak mengetahuinya, Jung Yunho."

"Yifannie." Jaejoong menutup mulutnya dan menggumamkan nama kecil Kris dengan lirih. Mata doenya juga berkaca-kaca seperti milik Kris.

Yunho terdiam. Matanya masih menatap Kris lekat-lekat. Ia termenung. Selama ini, sesungguhnya ia begitu memperhatikan kehidupan Jaejoong dan Kris. Hanya saja, ia tak pernah mencoba menunjukkan perhatiannya itu pada putranya. Ia menyesalinya sekarang―apalagi setelah mengetahui jika hal itulah yang memupuk rasa dendam yang mendalam pada hati Kris.

"Aku pergi dulu, Bu." Kris pun melenggang pergi meninggalkan Yunho dan Jaejoong, meninggalkan restoran.

Bahu Yunho merosot. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Aku mengetahuinya Yifan―"

Jaejoong tersenyum kecil dan mengelus pundak mantan suaminya itu untuk memberi sedikit kekuatan.

"―lebih dari yang kau tahu."

.

000

.

Dapur kelihatan sangat kacau dan berantakan, tepat saat Kris menginjak lantai dapur. Ia melongo dan melihat keadaan sekelilingnya. "Apa-apaan ini?" gumamnya pelan sambil mengambil langkah maju, namun yang terjadi justru―

BRUK!

"Ouch!" Kris memekik pelan saat pantatnya menyentuh lantai yang licin karena cairan yang tak ia ketahui.

"E-eh, Kris Hyung!" Jongin memekik dan berjalan cepat menuju Kris, namun yang terdengar adalah―

BRUK!

"Auw!"

―suara mengaduh lainnya. Jongin pun ikut terpeleset dan tubuhnya jatuh tepat di atas tubuh Kris yang masih terbaring di lantai.

Kris meringis pelan karena tubuhnya tertimpa berat badan Jongin. Meskipun tubuh Jongin terlihat ramping, namun saat mengingat jatah makan Jongin semalam, wajar saja jika tubuh pemuda ini terasa sedikit berat dari kelihatannya.

Jongin mendongakkan kepalanya dan membuka matanya yang sempat terpejam. Ia begitu terkejut ketika jarak wajahnya dengan wajah Kris hanya sekitar 1 inchi. "E-eh, maafkan aku, Hyung." Jongin segera menarik tubuhnya menjauh, namun Kris justru menahan punggungnya.

"Jangan bergerak. Kau bisa jatuh lagi." Suara Kris terdengar lebih dingin―atau setidaknya, begitulah yang Jongin dengar di telinganya.

Jongin menatap dalam mata Kris. Mata pria itu terlihat lebih gelap―bukan, bukan seperti yang dilihat Bella Swan pada mata Edward Cullen, hanya saja, seperti ada aura gelap di dalamnya. Sepertinya, sesuatu sedang terjadi pada diri Kris. Mungkinkah pria dewasa itu bertengkar dengan Ibunya?

Kris tetap menahan punggung Jongin dan mulai mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas lantai. Ia menggeser tubuhnya―bersama dengan tubuh Jongin tentunya―secara pelan-pelan mendekat ke arah dinding dapur. "Jadi, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi disini saat aku pergi, eoh?" gumamnya pelan.

Jongin menundukkan kepalanya. Ia sangat malu pada Kris karena telah menjadi tersangka utama dalam kekacauan di depan matanya saat ini. "Tadi, saat aku bangun, aku merasa sangat lapar dan haus. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk memasak sesuatu," jelasnya dengan suara lirih.

"Kau tak bisa memasak?"

Jongin menggeleng lemah.

Kris terkekeh pelan.

"Dan aku tidak bisa menemukan Kris Hyung dimana-mana," lanjutnya jengkel sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

Kali ini, tawa Kris pecah. Ia mengacak rambut Jongin. "Maafkan aku. Aku ada urusan mendadak pagi ini," jelasnya. "Kau sedang tidur sangat nyenyak, jadi aku tak berani membangunkanmu untuk sekedar berpamitan," lanjutnya.

"Kau bisa meninggalkan _post-it-note_ untukku!" protes Jongin. "Setidaknya, itulah yang biasa dilakukan seseorang pada kekasihnya, jika ia harus meninggalkan kekasihnya yang sedang tertidur."

"Kekasih? Kita bahkan bukan sepasang kekasih, Jongin-ah."

"Kalau begitu, kita menjadi sepasang kekasih saja!"

"MWO?!"

"E-eh! Aku salah bicara!"

.

000

.

"Jadi kau ingin beli apa―"

Jongin menoleh ke arah Kris yang mulai membuka suara. Ia sudah akan menjawab pertanyaan Kris.

"―kekasihku yang cantik?"

"Kris Hyung!" Jongin memekik jengkel sambil menutup mulut Kris. Ia terpaksa berjinjit karena Kris yang memang lebih tinggi dari dirinya.

Kris tertawa dibalik tangan Jongin yang membungkam mulutnya. Ia menarik pelan tangan Jongin dan menggenggamnya. "Jangan galak padaku," bisik Kris dengan suara yang menggoda.

Jongin mendengus pelan, lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Oh Tuhan. Jika saja, mereka tidak sedang berada di suatu keramaian, mungkin Kris akan langsug menyambar bibir _kissable_ Jongin tersebut. Ah, tapi Kris masih cukup waras untuk mengingat bahwa ia tak ingin dianggap sebagai pria dewasa dengan kelainan _pedophilia_.

Setelah berusaha menahan hasrat untuk mengecup bibir tebal Jongin itu, Kris pun mengacak rambut Jongin. "Ya sudah, jadi kau ingin beli apa?" tanya Kris.

Kali ini, Kris dan Jongin sudah berada di pusat perbelanjaan, setelah mereka membeli makanan sebagai sarapan mereka―mengingat bahwa Jongin sudah gagal membuat sarapan untuk dirinya sendiri dan turut mengacaukan dapur Kris. Kris merasa bahwa ia membutuhkan waktu untuk menyegarkan pikirannya, terutama setelah pertemuan menegangkannya dengan Jung Yunho―ingat, Kris masih belum menganggap pria itu sebagai ayah kandungnya seperti sebagaimana seharusnya.

Jongin mengedarkan pandangannya dan akhirnya pun terjatuh pada sebuah toko. "Hyung, ayo ke toko baju itu!" Jongin memekik senang ketika ia melihat baju yang dipasang pada sebuah manneuqin. Ia langsung menarik tangan Kris untuk berjalan menuju toko tersebut.

"T-tunggu!" Kris yang tidak siap pun berjalan dengan tubuh yang tak seimbang, bahkan nyaris terjatuh.

Jongin berhenti di depan manneuqin yang diinginkannya. "Hyung, baju ini bagus atau tidak, eum?" Jongin menatap baju itu dan Kris bergantian.

Kris memperhatikan baju itu, kemudian membayangkan Jongin mengenakannya. "Baju ini bagus, tapi kurang cocok jika kau yang memakainya," jelas Kris sambil mengusap dagunya.

"Ish, mengapa begitu?"

"Tubuhmu terlalu ramping, lebih mirip seorang wanita." Kris tertawa pelan.

Dan Jongin meninju pelan lengan Kris.

"Lebih baik, kita melihat-lihat ke dalam. Kajja!" Kris menarik tangan Jongin lembut.

Saat kulit kedua laki-laki berbeda usia itu bersentuhan, Jongin berdesir. Seperti ada sesuatu yang menyengat tubuhnya.

Namun Jongin tak tahu itu apa.

.

000

.

Jongin tidak cukup fasih berbahasa Inggris. Namun, ia cukup paham dengan apa yang dibicarakan Kris pada pelayan toko baju yang mereka kunjungi. Menurut pendengarannya, Kris meminta sang pelayan toko untuk mencarikan baju yang sesuai untuk dirinya.

"Kita tunggu dulu disini." Kris kembali menghadap Jongin. Sepasang mata elang milik Kris pun bertemu dengan mata Jongin.

Dada Jongin berdegup kencang. Ia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menetralisir degupan dadanya yang mendadak tak bisa dikontrol. Ia hanya khawatir jika Kris sampai mendengarnya. Jongin segera berusaha memalingkan wajahnya, karena ia tak ingin semakin gugup saat bertatapan dengan Kris.

Kris menyadari keanehan itu pada diri Jongin. Pemuda itu seolah menghindari kontak mata dengannya. Apa yang sebenernya terjadi? Apa Jongin mulai merasakan apa yang ia rasakan? Ah, jangan berpikiran konyol, Kris!

"Mungkin baju ini akan terlihat cocok untuk adik Anda, Tuan." Sang pelayan toko kembali muncul dan memecah keheningan yang terjadi diantara Kris dan Jongin.

"A-ah, terima kasih." Kris mengambil sebuah kaus berwarna cokelat tua dan cokelat muda yang dibawa oleh sang pelayan toko. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Jongin? Kaus ini terlihat cocok untukmu," ucap Kris sambil mensejajarkan kausnya dengan badan Jongin.

Jongin melirik ke sampingnya. "Eum, ya, ini kelihatan bagus," ucapnya lirih.

Kris berdeham pelan. "Bisakah kau mencarikan kaus lainnya dengan ukuran yang lebih besar dari ini?" tanya Kris pada sang pelayan toko.

"Dengan model dan warna yang sama?"

"Ya, aku akan membelinya untuk diriku sendiri," jelas Kris.

"Ah, tentu saja, Tuan. Kami masih memiliki stocknya," jawab sang pelayan toko. "Apakah ada yang ingin Anda beli lagi?"

Kris menoleh ke arah Jongin. "Kau ingin membeli kaus yang lainnya?" tawar Kris.

Jongin mendongak sekilas. "T-tidak." Dan kembali tertunduk.

"Baiklah, itu saja. Aku langsung ke kasir saja," jelas Kris.

"Baik, Tuan."

Kris pun menarik lengan Jongin yang sepertinya belum tersadar menuju ke kasir untuk membayar baju-baju mereka.

.

000

.

"Tunggu, tunggu, kenapa kaus ini terlihat besar sekali, Hyung?" protes Jongin saat melihat kaus yang diambilnya di dalam tas belanjaannya itu terlihat begitu besar―berbeda dengan yang ditunjukkan oleh Kris tadi.

Kris tertawa. "Itu kausku, Bodoh," celetuk Kris sambil mengambil kausnya dari tangan Jongin. Ia merogoh ke dalam tas belanjaan dan menunjukkan kaus milik Jongin. "Inilah kausmu."

Jongin mengambil kaus miliknya sambil berpikir. "J-jadi, kau membeli kaus yang sama denganku, Hyung?" tanya Jongin heran.

"Tentu saja." Kris mendongak menatap langit biru yang terlihat begitu cerah.

"T-tapi kenapa, Hyung?" Jongin masih saja heran.

Kris tersenyum kecil. "Yah, setidaknya baju ini akan menjadi kenangan tersendiri untukku saat kita berpisah nanti."

.

000

.

"Hyung sedang ada masalah, ya?" celetuk Jongin saat keduanya sudah berada di dalam mobil mewah milik Kris.

Kris terhenti untuk menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan menoleh ke arah Jongin. "Masalah? Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?"

"Aku hanya menebaknya," jawab Jongin asal. "Tadi, saat di apartemen, aura Kris Hyung terlihat begitu suram," jelas Jongin.

"Begitukah?"

Jongin mengangguk mantap. "Lalu, Kris Hyung mendadak mengajakku jalan-jalan. Jadi, kupikir Kris Hyung hanya mencari hiburan saja." Jongin mengakhir kalimatnya dengan cengiran.

Kris terkekeh. Bocah ini, meskipun masih muda, namun sebenarnya sangat cerdas dan peka. Ia mengacak rambut Jongin, entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya dalam hari ini. "Jadi, jika kau merasa aku sedang ada masalah, maka kau harus menghiburku," ucap Kris sambil mulai menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

"Menghibur bagaimana?"

"Temani aku jalan-jalan seharian ini."

Jongin tertawa canggung. "Hm, baiklah, Hyung," jawabnya. "Tapi Hyung―"

"Ya?" Kris sudah mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

"Jika kau ada masalah dengan seseorang, jika seseorang melakukan kesalahan padamu, cobalah untuk memaafkannya."

Kris tertegun.

_Mencoba untuk memaafkan, ya?_

Mainan disana-sini. Suara-suara musik saling bersahutan. Para pedagang yang ramai menjual dagangan mereka. Dan orang-orang yang berdesakan dimana-mana. Itulah khas di sebuah taman bermain.

Kris dan Jongin sedang berada di sebuah taman bermain yang cukup ramai. Dengan kaus dengan warna yang sama, mungkin mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang berkencan. Tentu saja, mereka tidak mungkin dianggap sebagai saudara kembar, mengingat wajah dan postur tubuh mereka cukup berbeda. Kris menggenggam erat tangan Jongin―apalagi saat ia teringat kasus bagaimana Jongin menghilang dari keluarganya.

"Kau ingin bermain sesuatu atau membeli camilan, eum?" tawar Kris pada Jongin.

Jongin memikirkannya sejenak. "Aku ingin membeli permen kapas," celetuk Jongin.

"Baiklah, ayo kesa―"

BRUK!

Tubuh Kris menabrak tubuh seseorang secara tak sengaja. "_S-sorry_."

Jongin memperhatikan keadaan Kris segera. Pria itu baik-baik saja.

"Jongin!"

Jongin pun mendongak saat mendengar namanya disebut. "Appa?"

"Yifan?"

"Ibu?"

.

**TBC**

.

Maaf atas keterlambatan update -_-v

Saya sibuk banget di sekolah. Semua tugas akhir harus buruan dikumpulin. Belum lagi, saya sempet galau gegara Kris, ultimate bias saya T^T (sebenernya, masih galau sampai sekarang sih). Saya nggak bisa bayangin, kalau Kris beneran keluar dari EXO. Nggak bakalan ada lagi TaoRis, KrisYeol, KrisBaek, KrisKai, KrisHo huwaaaa T^T

Oke, abaikan curhatan saya.

_mind to leave your review?_

love,

rappicasso


	4. Chapter 4

[Chapter 4] "Tidak baik bagi diri kita untuk hidup terlalu lama dalam kebencian." | Fakta sudah terungkap. Dan semua keputusan berada di tangan Kris. | Kris, Kai, Jaejoong, Yunho, etc | Warning: Boys Love, Crack Pair, Cliche | DLDR!

Kris Wu | Kim Jongin | Kim Jaejoong | Jung Yunho

.

**rappicasso**

presents

An Alternate Universe Fanfiction

**Step-Brother**

:: chapter 4 ::

.

**WARNING:**

**BOYS LOVE, CRACK PAIR, CLICHE, SEMI INCEST**

.

_happiness is everyone's right_

.

000

_previous chapter_

_"Kau ingin bermain sesuatu atau membeli camilan, eum?" tawar Kris pada Jongin._

_Jongin memikirkannya sejenak. "Aku ingin membeli permen kapas," celetuk Jongin._

_"Baiklah, ayo kesa__―__"_

_BRUK!_

_Tubuh Kris menabrak tubuh seseorang secara tak sengaja. "S-sorry."_

_Jongin memperhatikan keadaan Kris segera. Pria itu baik-baik saja._

_"Jongin!"_

_Jongin pun mendongak saat mendengar namanya disebut. "Appa?"_

_"Yifan?"_

_"Ibu?"_

.

000

.

Ini adalah saat yang cukup menegangkan, bahkan lebih menegangkan dibandingkan saat Optimus Prime harus melawan dua saudaranya sendiri dalam mempertahankan bumi―setidaknya, itulah yang ada di pikiran Kris, Jaejoong dan Yunho.

Kris membeku di tempatnya. Rahangnya mengeras. Ia benar-benar terkejut jika ia bertemu dengan ibunya dan _pria asing itu_ di taman bermain saat ia sedang menikmati waktunya bersama Jongin. Ia juga tak menduga jika hubungan ibunya dengan pria itu semakin dekat saja. Jadi, apakah ini yang dilakukan ibunya secara diam-diam? Berkencan dengan pria yang dibenci oleh putranya sendiri?

Yunho mengepalkan kedua tangannya di sisi tubuhnya. Ia tak bisa berpikir jernih saat ini―terlalu banyak spekulasi yang muncul di otaknya, terutama tentang bagaimana Jongin bisa bersama dengan Kris. Seharusnya, kedua anak itu tidak boleh saling mengenal dulu atau terlalu akrab, karena Yunho khawatir jika suatu saat nanti, Kris justru kecewa pada kenyataan yang siap menamparnya. Atau Kris justru selangkah lebih maju dibanding dirinya? Jangan-jangan bocah itu justru sudah menyiapkan perangkap untuknya―menculik Jongin yang lengah, mencari pehatiannya dan mencoba merusak keluarga yang ingin Yunho bangun kembali. Yunho benar-benar tak tahu kebenarannya.

Sementara itu, Jaejoong menatap sendu ke arah Kris dan Jongin secara bergantian. Ia tak menduga jika Kris sudah bertemu dengan Jongin, bahkan keduanya terlihat begitu akrab―lihatlah keduanya yang sudah saling bergandengan tangan. Bagaimana jika keduanya sudah saling jatuh cinta? Tegakah Jaejoong merusak harapan indah dua sejoli yang dimabuk asmara? Atau kemungkinan yang paling sederhana, sanggupkah Jaejoong menyaksikan Kris yang justru berbalik membenci Jongin?

O-oh, kita hampir melupakan Jongin.

Pemuda itu hanya bisa melemparkan tatapan bingungnya pada tiga pria yang lebih dewasa dari dirinya itu. Tapi sepertinya, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berniat untuk membuka suara. "Ha―lo? Kalian kenapa?" celetuk Jongin.

Ketiga pria dewasa itu seolah tersadar, tapi tak ada yang berani membuka suara lagi.

Jongin memberengut kesal. Ia menggoyangkan lengan kekar ayahnya. "Appa, appa, kenapa Appa bisa ada disini? Lalu, ahjumma ini siapa? Calon Umma baru untuk Jongin, ya?" tanya Jongin dengan suara yang kedengaran begitu bahagia―tanpa memikirkan bahwa tiga pria di dekatnya itu sedang berkecamuk. Tentu saja, Jongin hanyalah korban disini. Ia tak tahu apa-apa atas masalah yang diperbuat dan melibatkan dirinya itu.

"A-annyeong, Jongin-ah." Jaejoong memberanikan diri untuk membuka suara. Ia menyentuh pundak Jongin dengan lembut. "Kenalkan, aku Kim Jaejoong. Dan tolong, jangan panggil aku ahjumma, karena aku seorang pria," jelas Jaejoong masih dengan suara lembutnya yang menenangkan.

Kris hanya membuang muka saat melihat adegan di depan matanya saat itu.

Yunho melirik sekilas ke arah Kris untuk memastikan bahwa putranya itu baik-baik saja dan kembali menatap ke arah Jaejoong dan Jongin.

Jongin nampak takjub setelah mendengar penuturan Jaejoong. "Wah, tapi ahjussi kelihatan sangat cantik!" puji Jongin. "E-eh, tunggu." Jongin menyadari sesuatu. "Tadi Kris hyung memanggil ahjussi dengan sebutan 'ibu', ya?" tanya Jongin memastikan sambil menatap Kris dan Jaejoong bergantian. Jongin membandingkan fisik keduanya. Jaejoong memang tidak tinggi seperti Kris―yah, mungkin tinggi Kris bukanlah warisan dari Jaejoong, namun fisik mereka hampir mirip. Kulit mereka sama-sama terlihat putih pucat dan mirip seperti tokoh-tokoh _barbie_ yang dirancang sempurna.

Kris memutar bola matanya―masih memalingkan wajahnya, kali ini sambil memasukkan tangan ke saku celananya. "Yah, begitulah."

"Wah, umma Kris hyung sangat cantik," puji Jongin sekali lagi. "Pantas saja, Kris hyung tampan begini." Jongin menyikut lengan Kris pelan.

Kris menoleh ke arah Jongin sambil menaikkan kedua alisnya.

Jongin hanya nyengir sebagai balasan. "Appa, Jongin juga ingin punya Umma yang cantik seperti Kris hyung. Boleh kan?" Jongin menunjukkan _puppy eyes_ andalannya pada sang ayah.

Yunho tersenyum lembut pada Jongin sambil mengelus kepalanya. "Tentu saja, kau boleh, Jongin," balasnya. "Jaejoong adalah calon Umma untukmu."

.

000

.

"Jung Yifan." Jaejoong berseru pelan pada putranya yang berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya.

Kris mendesah pelan dan terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya. "Ada apa, Bu? Aku sedang lelah, aku ingin istirahat," balasnya malas. Ia tahu jika ibunya akan membicarakan perihal Yunho dan Jongin, karena sepanjang perjalanan mereka menuju apartemen, tak ada satupun yang angkat bicara.

Jaejoong menghampiri putranya. Disentuhnya pundak Kris dengan lembut. "Maafkan Ibu, Nak," ucap Jaejoong tulus.

Kris menoleh menatap Jaejoong dengan bingung. _Minta maaf untuk apa?_ pikirnya.

Jaejoong tersenyum. Ia merapikan kaus yang dikenakan Kris pada bagian pundaknya. "Ibu tak tahu, hubungan seperti apa yang sudah kau jalin dengan Jongin. Ibu juga tak tahu, sejak kapan kau mulai mengenalnya." Jaejoong menarik nafasnya dan kembali menatap mata Kris. "Tapi Ibu tahu dengan pasti bahwa hubunganmu dengan Jongin sejauh ini sangatlah baik, entah sebagai teman, kakak, atau―" Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya. "―kekasih," lanjutnya lirih.

"Bu, aku tidak berpacaran dengan Jongin," sangkal Kris cepat.

"Apapun hubungan kalian, maaf karena sudah menyembunyikan semua ini darimu." Mata Jaejoong mulai berkaca-kaca. Suaranya bergetar pelan. "Maaf jika pada akhirnya, kau lagi yang harus terluka," lanjutnya.

"Bu―"

Jaejoong menumpahkan air matanya. Tangannya menutupi mulutnya sendiri, berusaha meredam isakannya.

"Ya Tuhan, Bu! Maafkan aku." Kali ini, Kris merasa berkali lipat lebih bersalah. Ia tak pernah melihat ibunya menangis lagi seperti ini―tidak setelah tangisannya saat ayahnya meninggalkan ibunya. Ia segera membawa ibunya dalam dekapannya.

Jaejoong menangis di dada Kris. Putranya ini benar-benar mewarisi banyak hal dari Yunho, termasuk dadanya yang nyaman sebagai tempat untuk bersandar dan pelukannya yang selalu menghangatkan dan menenangkan.

Kris menyentuh punggung ibunya. Ia memang tak pandai jika mengatasi orang yang sedang menangis. Namun, ini semua ia lakukan secara naluri. Ia mengusap punggung ibunya dengan penuh kasih sayang―seolah menyiratkan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Meskipun, ia sendiri tak yakin bahwa hatinya akan baik-baik saja setelah semua kenyataan yang ia ketahui hari ini. "Tenanglah, Bu. Aku tak mungkin marah pada Ibu. Aku tak bisa menyalahkan Ibu karena ini semua adalah takdir kita," ucapnya.

Jaejoong mendongak dan menatap Kris dengan matanya yang basah. "Yifan, bolehkah Ibu meminta satu hal padamu?"

"Ya, Bu?"

"Kali ini, Ibu mohon dengan sangat, jangan membenci Jongin."

_Ya, tidak, ya, tidak._

"Tidak baik bagi diri kita untuk hidup terlalu lama dalam kebencian."

.

000

.

"Es krimnya enak, hm?" Yunho bertanya pada Jongin yang sedang asyik menikmati es krim strawberrynya itu. Ia memainkan rambut hitam Jongin yang mulai panjang.

Jongin mengangguk dengan penuh semangat.

Yunho tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Jongin. Beberapa hari ini, ia tak melihat sosok Jongin dan ia sudah sangat merindukannya. Untung saja, bocah ini kembali dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Yah, sepertinya, Kris memang tidak memiliki niat yang buruk pada Jongin dan justru mengurusnya dengan cukup baik. "Sepertinya, Jongin tidak rindu pada Appa, ya?" celetuknya karena Jongin yang justru asyik sendiri pada es krimnya dan kurang memperhatikannya.

Jongin menoleh ke arah Yunho sambil menggembungkan pipinya. "Bukan begitu, ish," balas Jongin jengkel. "Jongin sedang makan es krim yang benar. Kata Kris hyung, makan dulu, baru bicara," celotehnya.

Yunho tersenyum lagi. Kris benar-benar tumbuh sebagai pria yang baik. Meskipun terkesan dingin dan cuek, ternyata putranya itu juga diam-diam menaruh perhatian pada orang lain. "Kalian pasti melewatkan waktu yang menyenangkan ya?" tebak Yunho―sambil berusaha mengorek informasi mengenai hubungan Jongin dan Kris selama beberapa hari terakhir ini.

"Tentu saja," balas Jongin senang. "Kris hyung adalah pria yang baik. Dia mirip seperti Appa," lanjutnya.

Yunho tertawa dalam hati. _Yah, tentu saja, bocah itu kan putraku juga, Jongin-ah._ Namun, Yunho masih belum berniat menunjukkan pada Jongin bahwa Kris adalah putranya dengan Jaejoong. Biarkan semuanya indah pada waktunya, karena Yunho sudah merancang suatu kejutan untuk keluarganya itu. "Oh, ya? Wah, sepertinya, Appa akan mendapat saingan baru."

"Saingan baru apanya?" tanya Jongin bingung.

"Dulu kan, Jongin dekat dengan Appa. Sekarang, Jongin pasti akan lebih dekat dengan Kris hyung. Benar, kan?" tebak Yunho dengan raut wajah yang dibuat-buat sedih.

Jongin kembali cemberut, lalu mencubit pipi ayahnya. "Tapi Appa juga dekat dengan Jaejoong Ahjussi. Jadi, kita impas." Jongin menjulurkan lidahnya di akhir kalimatnya―merasa menang dari ayahnya.

Yunho tertawa pelan. "Tapi kan, kita berbeda. Appa dan Jaejoong ahjussi berniat untuk menikah. Memangnya, kau dan Kris hyungmu itu juga akan menikah, eh?"

Jongin mematung di tempatnya sambi berpikir. _Menikah, ya?_ "Memangnya, boleh? Kan aku dan Kris hyung akan segera menjadi saudara," balasnya.

"Apa kau menyukai Kris, hm?" Yunho melontarkan pertanyaan lainnya.

Jongin menunduk. Tangannya masih memegang _cone_ es krimnya sambil memainkan ujung pakaiannya. "Suka? Hm, tentu saja, Jongin suka Kris hyung. Dia baik dan mirip seperti Appa," ujar Jongin lirih. Jujur saja, ia masih belum mengerti tentang perasaannya sendiri. Lagipula, dia masih sangat belia, belum pernah jatuh cinta. Tahu apa dia soal rasa cinta?

Yunho tersenyum lembut, lalu memeluk Jongin erat.

Yunho tahu jika pemuda di dalam dekapannya ini sedang jatuh cinta, namun ia hanya tak yakin dengan perasaannya―

karena itulah yang dirasakan Yunho dulu saat jatuh cinta untuk yang pertama kalinya pada Jaejoong.

.

000

.

Hari itu lebih pantas jika disebut dengan _rollercoaster_. Di pagi hari, Kris dikejutkan dengan pertemuannya dengan Yunho. Namun, tak lama kemudian, ia merasa kebahagiaannya begitu lengkap saat Jongin berada di sisinya. Sayangnya, kebahagiaan itu tak bertahan lama saat ia mengetahui fakta bahwa Jongin adalah putra Yunho―entah dengan siapa, yang berarti bahwa Jongin adalah adiknya juga. Kemudian, pemandangan ibunya yang sedang menangis―pemandangan terakhir yang mungkin ia ingin lihat menjadi pemandangan di senja hari. Dan hari ini ditutup dengan renungannya di dalam kamar.

Mungkin, Tuhan memang senang sekali bermain-main dengan takdir Kris dan keluarganya―mempermainkan perasaan Kris seperti sekarang. Saat ia justru sudah mulai menaruh hati pada seseorang, ternyata ia menaruh pada orang yang salah.

Kris merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang. Matanya terpejam. Ada banyak hal yang benar-benar harus ia pikirkan. Dimulai dari hubungan ibunya dengan _sang pria asing_, hingga perasaan anehnya pada Jongin. Kris tak habis pikir, bagaimana jika ia harus tinggal seatap dengan Jongin sebagai seorang kakak tiri, sementara ia pernah jatuh cinta pada bocah itu? Oke, untuk sementara waktu, Kris mencoba mengesampingkan pikirannya tentang ayahnya yang mungkin sudah mengkhianati ibunya selama keduanya berpisah dengan menikah dengan orang lain dan memiliki Jongin sebagai buah cinta mereka. Lagipula, ibunya sepertinya tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu, bukan? Buktinya, mereka tetap menjalin hubungan secara diam-diam.

Kris mengerang tertahan. Ia benar-benar tak tahu caranya mengatasi masalah ini.

Tiba-tiba saja, ponselnya berdering. Dengan malas, Kris merogoh saku celananya. Dilihatnya nomor yang tak dikenal di layar ponselnya. Ia langsung menekan tombol 'Answer'. "Halo?"

"Kris hyung!"

Oh, itu suara Jongin.

.

000

.

Jongin merasa sangat senang karena ayahnya bisa mencarikan nomor ponsel Kris untuknya―maklum saja, selama bersama Kris, Jongin tidak berinisiatif untuk menanyakan perihal nomor ponsel Kris. Jongin juga merasa sangat beruntung karena Kris mau mengangkat panggilannya.

"_Hai, Jongin-ah._" Suara Kris mulai terdengar―hanya saja, kedengaran sedikit berbeda.

"Suaramu aneh, Hyung. Kau sakit, eh?" tanya Jongin cemas. Kris sepertinya sedang lelah atau semacamnya. Suaranya tidaklah sekuat biasanya.

Kris tertawa pelan. "Tidak," jawabnya singkat.

"Hyung, bagaimana bisa mengenali suaraku?" tanya Jongin penasaran sambil berguling di atas ranjangnya yang empuk.

"_Tebakan yang beruntung?_" balas Kris asal.

Jongin tertawa renyah. "Hyung sudah makan atau belum?" Jongin tidur terlentang di atas ranjang. Matanya menerawang ke arah langit-langit kamarnya.

"_Belum. Hyung tidak lapar, Jongin_," balas Kris pelan.

"Tapi Hyung harus makan. Kalau tidak, hyung akan sakit," ucap Jongin, lalu mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang.

Kris tertawa lagi. "_Baiklah, hyung akan makan sebentar lagi_," balasnya.

"Oiya hyung, kata Appa, sebentar lagi, kami akan kembali ke Seoul."

Kris terdiam.

"Kris hyung bisa mengunjungi kami kapanpun hyung mau."

Masih tak ada jawaban.

"Urm lagipula―" Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya, ragu hendak melanjutkan kalimatnya. "―kami pasti akan menerima kehadiranmu, karena kau akan menjadi bagian dari keluarga kami," lanjutnya dengan suara yang lirih.

Dan suasana menjadi hening untuk beberapa detik ke depan.

.

000

.

"Aku sudah selesai, Bu." Kris mengusap mulutnya dengan tisu yang disediakan di atas meja, membersihkan beberapa saus yang mungkin tersisa di sekeliling mulutnya saat ia sedang menikmati sarapannya. Ia hendak bangkit saat Jaejoong mulai bersuara.

"Oiya, Yifannie."

"Ya, Bu?" Kris menoleh ke arah ibunya.

"Ayahmu ingin bertemu denganmu pagi ini." Jaejoong terdiam, menanti tanggapan putranya.

Namun Kris tetap diam dan menunggu Jaejoong menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Terserah kau ingin menemuinya atau tidak. Dia ada di taman kota sampai jam 11 siang." Jaejoong bangkit dari duduknya, lalu menepuk pundak Kris. "Sepertinya, ada sesuatu yang ingin ia bicarakan―"

Kris menatap Jaejoong penuh tanya. Sepertinya, ibunya mengetahui sesuatu, tetapi mencoba untuk tidak memberitahukannya.

"―tentang kau dan Jongin."

.

000

.

Jika pria itu benar-benar ingin bertemu dengannya untuk membicarakan masalah dirinya dan Jongin, persis seperti apa yang dikatakan ibunya, maka Kris merasa bahwa ia benar-benar harus menemui pria yang sudah ia hindari selama bertahun-tahun itu.

Kini Kris sudah berada di taman kota. Ia sudah berada disana selama 10 menit dan sedang berusaha mencari keberadaan pria yang sedang menunggunya di salah satu bangku taman. Tak lama, ia melihat seorang pria yang duduk di bangku taman sambil memandang ke arah langit. Dan Kris mengenalinya sebagai Jung Yunho. Kris segera berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Namun dalam hati, ia masih bingung bagaimana ia harus menyapa pria itu lagi.

"Oh, Kris? Kau sudah datang?" Yunho menyapa Kris terlebih dahulu. "Duduklah." Yunho menggeser duduknya dan menepuk bagian kosong di sisi kanannya.

Kris memandangi bagian itu dengan ragu―menimbang-nimbang apakah ia harus duduk disana atau tidak. Namun, sepertinya perbincangan ini akan membutuhkan waktu yang lama. Tak mungkin jika ia harus menahan diri untuk tetap berdiri di hadapan Yunho. Jadi, ia pun memutuskan untuk duduk di samping Yunho. Toh pria itu kelihatan sehat dan tidak seperti seorang penderita penyakit menular.

"Jadi, apa yang membuatmu memutuskan untuk datang kemari, eh?" tanya Yunho. Kepalanya terdongak menatap burung-burung yang berbondong-bondong terbang bersama.

Kris terdiam. Ia tak tahu harus berkata jujur atau tidak. Tapi sepertinya berbohong pada Yunho merupakan suatu kesia-siaan. "Ibu bilang, kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu tentang aku dan Jongin. Jadi, kurasa aku harus datang menemuimu," jawab Kris akhirnya.

Yunho memejamkan matanya. Ia tersenyum tipis. "Oh, jadi kau peduli pada Jongin," gumamnya pelan.

"Aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai adik," timpal Kris.

"Jadi, kau siap kan, jika harus menjadi kakak bagi Jongin saat aku rujuk kembali dengan ibumu nanti?" tanya Yunho. Ia menyeringai tipis. Sepertinya, ia sudah menyiapkan jebakan kecil untuk Kris kali ini.

Kris menelan ludahnya gugup. Ia tak berani menatap Yunho―barang melirik sedikitpun. "Urm, t-tentu saja," jawab Kris ragu.

"Kau yakin? Kupikir kau mencintainya sebagai seorang kekasih," komentar Yunho dengan nada mengejek.

Kris menggigit bibirnya. _Sial! Kenapa pria ini bisa menebak isi hatiku, eh?_

Yunho memandangi Kris dari samping. "O-oh, jadi aku benar, eh? Kau mencintai Jongin sebagai seorang kekasih?" tanya Yunho memastikan.

"B-bukan begitu."

"Jangan berbohong padaku, Jung Yifan," balas Yunho dengan suaranya yang berat. Ia harus mulai serius sekarang. "Aku pernah muda, tapi kau belum pernah menjadi tua. Jadi, aku tahu apa yang sebenarnya sedang kau rasakan saat ini," lanjutnya.

Kris menoleh ke arah Yunho.

"Kau jatuh cinta pada Jongin. Jangan mengelak," tegas Yunho.

Kris mulai bergerak gelisah. Pria di hadapannya ini memang ta bisa diragukan lagi sebagai ayahnya. Ia tahu betul mengenai isi hati dan pikirannya.

Yunho bangkit dari duduknya dan membenarkan pakaiannya. "Aku dan Jongin akan kembali ke Seoul besok pagi. Pesawat kami berangkat pukul 10," ucapnya sambil menatap lurus ke depan. "Jika kau serius mencintai Jongin, datang dan temui kami. Tunjukkan cintamu itu padaku," lanjut Yunho mantap.

Kris mendongak menatap Yunho tak mengerti. Jadi, pria ini merelakan Kris menjalin hubungan dengan Jongin, eh? Kris pun ikut bangkit dari duduknya. "T-tapi―"

"Sebelum memutuskan untuk melakukan sesuatu, pikirkan ini baik-baik, Kris." Yunho membalik badannya. Ia menatap teduh ke arah Kris. "Apa yang akan terjadi jika kau mengambil keputusan tersebut? Berapa banyak orang yang akan terluka dan apa saja yang akan kau korbankan? Pikirkan itu baik-baik."

Kris terdiam―mematung di tempatnya. Seperti ada pesan tersembunyi di balik ucapan pria itu, bahkan dibalik nada bicara dan tatapannya yang sedikit berbeda.

Yunho tersenyum. "Aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa, Kris. Semoga harimu menyenangkan."

.

**TBC**

.

Chapter depan udah last chapter yaa. Abis itu ada epilog dari saya hehehe

Hayoloh, kira-kira gimana keputusan Kris abis diceramahin sama Yunho kayak gitu? Tunggu next chap aja mihihi

Oiya, saya mau pamit, karena kira-kira selama seminggu ke depan, saya sedang UKK. Jadi ga janji bisa update ff. Nah, masih ada sisa dua hari sampe hari Rabu. Doakan mood saya bagus dan bisa update ff sebanyak-banyaknya. Doakan semoga UKK saya lancar, saya dapet nilai bagus dan rapor saya juga bagus. Amin.

_last but not least,_

_don't forget to leave your review, dear~_

_love,_

_rappicasso_

**P.S. PM masih terbuka buat yang mau ngasih ide bikin ff atau mau collab fic sama saya.**

**P.S.S Saya barusan bikin ff baru, judulnya GLOCKE dan itu Kai!Uke. Tapi cast lainnya juga ada kok hehehe. Silakan dibaca~**


End file.
